This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Profilins promote actin polymerization by exchanging ADP for ATP on monomeric actin, and delivering ATP-actin to growing filament barbed ends. Apicomplexan protozoa like Toxoplasma gondii invade host cells using an actin-dependent gliding motility. Toll-like receptor 11 (TLR11) generates an innate immune response upon sensing T. gondii profilin (TgPRF).